Saving Winds
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: at the Dark Tournament,Yuusuke's lossing himself to his depression. who's gonna bring him back? why our resident Wind Master of course! dis is a JinnYuusuke fic people! and i know my writing of how Jinn talks is like way off. i'll fix it later!


:waltzes into the room and gins broadly: ello everybody:sweat drops and chuckles nervously: uh... well i know dat i have a whole lot of other fics i need ta update but dis was one of dose fics dat won't leave you alone till you write it out. so um... yeah...

Yuusuke:rolls eyes: baka girl...

:ignores him and giggles: well i hope you loving ppl out dere enjoy dis ficcy dat i had ta write. so without further adiue (sp?) i present Saving Winds. :holds chibi cloey up:

chibi cloey:holding a banner with disclaimer on it in big red letters:

Disclaimer: Yu Yu chara's don belong ta me. i jus borrowed dem for a little fun.

Saving Winds

A deep sigh escaped Yuusuke's lips as he walked down the huge hallway of the hotel. He ignored the hateful glares sent his way by the demons who where also staying there. Yuusuke's chocolate brown eyes dully stared ahead taking everything in and yet taking in nothing. His mouth felt dry and scratchy as a lump formed in the back of his throat making it hard to breathe. Hanging his head Yuusuke bit his lower lip drawing blood to force himself from crying. Quickening his pace the Spirit Detective stumbled through the hotel doors and into the brightly lit outside world.

Yuusuke ran through the woods outside the hotel as if the devil himself were at his heels. The Spirit Detective didn't stop running until he tripped and fell hard, hitting the harsh surface of the ground. When Yuusuke lifted his head up to see where he was, he found himself to be at the ocean cliff on the far side of the island. Sitting up Indian style the Spirit Detective winced and looked down at his hands. The skin was broken and tore in various places, well blood dripped down his hands to rest upon the dirty ground. Yuusuke also noticed that the knees on his jeans were ripped and hanging in tatters; as blood, dirt, and various sharp stones decorated his knees.

His vision suddenly blurred as a dry sob broke its way free from the young ningen's throat. His emotional dam finally crumbled, freeing the tears he'd been holding back. The Spirit Detective rocked back and forth letting the tears fall unhindered as the recent events that took place finally settled in his mind.

Jinn floated lazily on his back far above the island. Sighing and closing his eyes, the Wind Master's mind was instantly filled with the images of laughing, chocolate brown eyes, a cocky smile, and a fiery attitude that caught everyone's attention. A ningen boy by the name of Yuusuke Urameshi had unknowingly captured Jinn the Wind Master's attention not to mention his heart. Jinn felt the now familiar emotional stir in his chest and not to mention in lower regions as well as he thought of the young ningen boy. The wind youkai snapped back to reality as he felt a strong wind rush past him carrying a heart-wrenching tune.

In all reality Jinn actually had no intention of finding out who was the owner of the sorrowful wind, but something about it drew his attention. Gliding back down to the island, Jinn floated a few feet above the ground following the winds back to their source. Touching down on the ground Jinn walked softly, quietly through the grass as he got closer. Well approaching the source Jinn could practically taste the emotions swirling around in the wind. Fear, self-hatred, and a deep sadness beyond words. Walking around a tree Jinn stopped in his tracks. The Wind Masters glittering blue eyes widened considerably at the sight before him.

Tears kept pouring down Yuusuke's face uncontrollably as another sob tore its way out of his throat. His head felt heavy, and clouded, while the blood was constantly pulsing in his temples causing his head to ache. Shock instantly traveled up the Spirit Detective's spine as he realized he was being watched. Jumping straight to his feet Yuusuke swayed unsteadily before he gained his balance going into a fighting stance. The Spirit Detective's blurred gaze traveled over the area as his breath hitched upon seeing Jinn walk out from behind a tree. Yuusuke's heart started to pound uncontrollably as he tried to gain some shred of composure. "What do you want Jinn?" Yuusuke mentally winced and cursed himself for how pathetic he sounded right then.

A frown fell upon Jinn's ever-cheerful face as he studied the ningen's broken form. "What's tha matter Urameshi?" The Wind Master questioned softly as he stepped closer to Yuusuke. A deep emotional pain seared through Jinn's heart, as he felt the sorrowful wind's floating off of the Spirit Detective.

Somewhere in the back of Yuusuke's mind he knew Jinn meant well; but at this point in time he wasn't thinking clearly. "I'm fine! So will you just leave me alone already!" The Spirit Detective hollered as he unconsciously took a few steps backwards, closer to the ocean cliff. Everything seemed to be closing in on Yuusuke all at once, and he was getting to his mental breaking point.

Jinn's heart and breathing seemed to stop all together as worry clouded his mind. The Wind Master slowly walked up to Yuusuke till he was at arm's length away. "Yuusuke, why don yah be comin away from that there ledge. Then we can be figurein this all out." Jinn spoke softly while reaching out to chocolate-eyed ningen.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuusuke screamed, as something seemed to snap in his mind. Tears began to blur his vision once again while panic and shame seemed to take over in his mind. The Spirit Detective took another unconscious step backwards near the cliffs edge. A sharp gasp slipped past Yuusuke's lips as he felt the ground beneath him shift and fall. The scream never made it past Yuusuke's throat as he went into a free fall down to the ocean rocks below.

"YUUSUKE!" The scream tore its way through Jinn's throat as he dove over the cliff's edge after the ningen. The wind almost seemed to be screaming in the Wind Master's ears as he forced himself to fly faster finally catching up to the Spirit Detective. Clutching his arms around Yuusuke's waist Jinn held him close as he quickly stopped their decent. Looking down Jinn whistled softly as he noticed how close they'd both been to hitting the rocks. Glancing upon the ningen's face Jinn noticed he was unconscious. Feathering his fingers along Yuusuke's face and gently wiping away his tears the Wind Masters mind was made up. And nobody was going to change it. He was going to heal the young ningen's spirit and then claim the boy as his own. With that thought in mind Jinn took off towards his hotel room.

Pain was the only thing that Yuusuke was able to register as he slowly woke up. Well, I'm not dead. So just where the hell am I? Those thoughts entered the Spirit Detectives mind as he tried to will away the dull throbbing in his head. Unfortunately it didn't want to go away. Carefully opening his eyes, he studied his surroundings. The room he was in looked just like his hotel room but Yuusuke could clearly tell that the room was not his. And the scent that covered the bed was obviously someone else's. Cautiously sniffing the bed sheets Yuusuke thought that they smelled like a fresh summer breeze; mixed with the smell of a forest after the rain. He vaguely knew that scent from somewhere but he couldn't quite place from where.

"I'm glad ta see yer finally awake Yuusuke." Jinn spoke softly from his sitting position on the ground. The Wind Master watched closely as realization and panic shone in those chocolate brown depths while he struggled to sit up. A frown rested upon Jinn's lips as he placed a firm hand on Yuusuke's shoulder pinning him to the bed. "Yer not goin anywhere Yuusuke. Not until I think yer gonna be alright."

Chocolate brown eyes clashed with sapphire blue in a silent argument before slowly closing in resignation. Yuusuke slowly drew in a deep breath and sighed heavily before he opened his eyes to look at the wind youkai. "Why do you care what happens to me Jinn?"

Yuusuke blinked in surprise as he noticed Jinn's whole face turn a shade of red that rivaled his hair's natural color. A confused look fell upon the Spirit Detective's face before realization slowly lit up in his eyes. Yuusuke's breath hitched and his heart felt as if it wanted to escape his chest as he slowly reached out ghosting his fingers across Jinn's cheek. "Why? Why me?"

With a confidence that borderline on instinct Jinn acted on an impulse and nuzzled the hand that had stilled only a breath away from his face. Reaching up and lightly grasping Yuusuke's hand, Jinn's tongue darted out to dance across the ningen's wrist. Sapphire eyes darkened slowly as they locked onto chocolate brown eyes, watching as his lips parted to let a soft moan fall from them. The wind youkai's eyes took on a mischievous glint as he lightly drug his fangs across Yuusuke's wrist feeling the racing pulse underneath tanned skin. Nipping and soothing the wrist with his tongue he released the Spirit Detective's hand and leaned closer to his face; feathering his fingers across blushing cheeks, lips parted and panting for breath, trailing down a slender neck that he longed to put his mark upon.

"Yah caught my attention Yuusuke. Ever since I first laid eyes upon yah I couldn't stop watching yah, tryin' ta figure out what made yah, you. You've captivated my every thought after that there fight we had. And I know that yah can do a pretty good job of protectin' yourself but I can't stop myself from wantin' ta protect yah. Ta keep yah safe and happy. Yah managed ta steal my heart somehow Yuusuke Urameshi." Jinn murmured before leaning back to give Yuusuke time to adjust to the new information. Anxieties slowly creep into the wind youkai's heart as he watched the ningen boy hoping to catch some kind of positive emotion on his face. Unfortunately Jinn couldn't decipher any of the emotions flitting across Yuusuke's face.

Yuusuke's heart seemed to skip a few beats as the information sunk in. Jinn the Wind Master, a Youkai for that matter cared for him. Him a lowly ningen who happened to have the ability to harness his spirit energy. A pleasant kind of warmth blossomed in Yuusuke's chest and spread throughout his body. The Spirit Detective frowned mentally as Keiko suddenly came to mind. Sure she cared for him and dare say quite possibly loved him. Well okay, not him himself but for what he could be if Keiko got her way. Anyway the ningen only cared for her not loved her; it wasn't really possible for Yuusuke to love Keiko if she wasn't going to love him for whom he was. Not for what he could possibly be. But here was Jinn a Youkai he'd only just meet recently and the Wind Master cared deeply for him. Chocolate brown eyes blinked slowly watching as a look of defeat settled upon Jinn's usually smiling face as he stood, turning to leave the room.

He's leaving! At that thought a sort of irrational fear seemed to overload all of Yuusuke's senses as he moved on an impulse. Practically tackling the now thoroughly surprised wind youkai, Yuusuke clung to him as if he were a lifeline. And in a strange way he was.

"D... Don't leave. Please don't leave." Yuusuke pleaded as he desperately clutched at Jinn, sighing softly at the feeling of strong warm arms wrapping around him protectively. Ducking and hiding his face against the Wind Master's bare chest the Spirit Detective murmured. "Everybody always leaves... Don't want you to leave. I... I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me alone."

A small smile played across Jinn's face as he tightened his hold on the young ningen nuzzling his hair. "Don worry I'm not goin anywhere. Not now not ever." The Wind Master placed a light kiss upon Yuusuke's forehead as he lifted him up and climbed onto the bed not releasing his hold on him. Leaning back upon the pillows Jinn's lips lightly brushed against the ningen's ear as he whispered. "Go ta sleep Yuusuke. I'm not leavin."

A small, real smile found it's way to Yuusuke's lips as he hummed in contentment. Snuggling deeper into Jinn's embrace the Spirit Detective felt truly at peace for the first time in forever.

:blinks in surprise at one of the typed paragraphs: oh my. i wrote that?

Jinn:grins broadly and his ears twitch: that yah did lass. gettin ta be a bit darin now are we.

squee:dances around happily: whoo! hot damn:grins stupidly and talks in a sing song voice: i actually wrote a Jinn/Yuusuke story! whee:continues to dance around:

Yuusuke:sighs: are you done acting like a baka yet.

:sticks tongue out at him: nyah! your jus mad cause i didna write any smoochie scenes.

Yuusuke:glares and starts to blush:

Jinn:wraps his arms around Yuusuke: oh i think i can be fixin tha'. :kisses Yuusuke passionately:

:blinks rapidly: eh? oh my. :blushes: get a room you two.

Jinn:grins: sure now. :looks at Yuusuke and grins impishly can we be borrowin yours?

:gets a nosebleed: eh?


End file.
